Falta de inspiración
by MaryyDragneel
Summary: Cuando Lucy le contó a Mira que tenía falta de inspiración y no podía seguir escribiendo su novela porque no sabía -podía- escribir una escena romántica jamás pensó que las cosas acabarían como acabaron... Realmente no sabía que fue lo que Mira le había dicho a Natsu para que el chico apareciese gritandole "vamos a experimentar"... pero quizás era mejor que no lo supiera...


***Blablabla* - Pensamientos**

 _Blablabla - Flashback_

Blablabla - Normal

* * *

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **¿INSPIRACIÓN?**

* * *

Dio un paso atrás sin apartar la mirada de los conocidos ojos jades de su mejor amigo. La mirada de Natsu permanecía fija en su figura. Tragó saliva nerviosa. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas por las palabras que su mejor amigo acababa de pronunciar y su corazón palpitaba descontrolado en el interior de su pecho.

* _Jamás volveré a compartir mis problemas con Mira. Traidora.*_

\- Luceee… -la susodicha se estremeció al escuchar la rasposa voz del peli rosa. Natsu le miraba fijamente con el semblante completamente serio-

\- N-Natsu… -fue lo único que pudo responder-

Natsu dio otro paso hacía la rubia y esta dio otro paso atrás.

Lucy no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero Natsu se colaba en su departamento -por la ventana, cómo ya era de costumbre- y empezaba a olfatear todo el lugar como si intentara encontrar el rastro de alguna persona. Luego, cuando ya había acabado de olfatear todos los rincones de su departamento, se giraba hacía ella y le pregunta -mirándola con el ceño fruncido- si estaba experimentando (¿?). Se sonrojó al recordarlo.

¿Experimentando? ¿Experimentando en que sentido? ¿Porque la palabra "experimentar" le sonaba una palabra tan sucia? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido Natsu en un pervertido?

\- Luce no me has contestado -volvió a hablar completamente serio el peli rosa acortando la distancia entre los dos- Mira me lo ha contado todo. ¿Estabas experimentando verdad? ¿¡Dónde está el idiota que te ha puesto un dedo encima, lo haré cenizas!?

Lucy tragó saliva de nuevo. ¿De que idiota estaba hablando? No entendía nada, ¿que le había contado Mira?

* * *

 _Lucy se sentó en la barra del gremio como cada mañana. Suspiro por lo bajo. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente, pero esta situación empezaba a ser frustrante._

 _Estaba algo deprimida, por mucho que intentaba avanzar con su novela la inspiración parecía estar evitándole. Seguramente fuese porque estaba escribiendo uno de los capítulos más románticos del libro y ella no tenía mucha experiencia en temas como ese… al fin y al cabo ella nunca había tenido novio o había estado con alguien. Pero con experiencia o sin, había leído cientos de libros románticos a lo largo de su vida… ¿Por qué era incapaz de escribir nada?_

 _\- ¿Sucede algo Lucy?Pareces algo triste -la dulce voz de Mira le sacó de sus pensamientos. Lucy le miró. -_

 _\- No… Bueno si… Creo que mi inspiración me ha abandonado -respondió finalmente la rubia exasperada dejando que su cabeza cayera hasta quedar apoyada en la barra. Estaba frustrada- Por mucho que intento continuar mi novela no puedo escribir nada… Estúpido capítulo romántico…_

 _\- ¿Capítulo romántico?_

 _\- ¡No puedo escribir nada! Vale que no tenga mucha experiencia en esto, pero no puede ser taaaaaan difícil escribir un maldito capítulo romántico…_

 _Mira sonrió dulcemente, miles de ideas cruzándole la mente._

 _\- No te preocupes, tu inspiración regresará en cualquier momento… estoy segura_ _-sonrió- pero quizás experimentar un poquito con un chico te ayude a que regrese más rápido -dijo en un susurro inaudible para la rubia-_

* * *

Lucy tragó saliva al ver cómo su amigo reducía la distancia entre ambos. Dio otro paso atrás intentando alejarse, pero pronto chocó con su escritorio. Mierda.

\- Natsu escucha -intentaba hablar- no sé lo que te ha contado Mira pero—

\- ¿¡Pero qué!? No pienso dejar que salgas con ningún idiota para hacer vete a saber tu qué cosas -gruño molesto mientras seguía avanzando hacia su desconcertada amiga- Si tanto quieres experimentar, bien, vamos a experimentar -gritó dando las últimas zancadas hacía Lucy- Pero no dejaré que salgas con ningun idiota pervertido. ¡Nadie puede tocarte, solo yo!

Ahora si que Lucy lo había escuchado todo... ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Acaso Natsu -el chico más asexual del gremio y por el que, dios sabe como, se había enamorado- acababa de decir que solo él podía tocarle? Tragó saliva.

\- No se de que me estas hablando... -fue lo único que pudo responder, y era verdad, no entendia una mierda de lo que le estaba diciendo el peli rosa-

* * *

 _Después de la pequeña charla entre Mira y Lucy, la rubia decidió despedirse de su amiga y regresar a su departamento, con suerte la peliblanca tendría razón y su inspiración regresaría pronto._

 _No fue hasta que Lucy cruzó la puerta del gremio que Mira no decidió poner en marcha su plan. Su mirada viajó por todo el gremio en busca de una persona en concreto. Una sonrisa cubrió sus finos labios al localizar la rosada cabellera de Natsu, era hora de ponerse manos a la obra._

\- _Oye Natsu puedo hablar contigo un momento -le preguntó calmadamente la peliblanca al peli rosa-_

\- _¡Oe Mira! ¡Claro! ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó animadamente el chico-_

\- _Verás es sobre Lucy… -dijo Mira fingiendo preocupación-_

\- _¿Luce? -la peliblanca asintió-_

\- _Verás Lucy me ha contado que está teniendo problemas escribiendo su novela… me dijo que está escribiendo un capítulo algo… bueno algo romántico… y me ha dicho que no tiene inspiración. -seguía hablando fingiendo estar preocupada mientras Natsu la escuchaba atentamente- Me dijo que creía que la falta de inspiración era debido a que tenía poca experiencia en todo esto de estar con chicos… me dijo que tenía pensado salir con algún chico para "experimentar" con él y así tener más experiencia para ya sabes… escribir sobre este tema… -Natsu frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando- Me preocupa que salga con algún mal chico e intente aprovecharse de ella… -seguía hablando Mira inocentemente- Imagina que alguien quisiera abus-_

\- _No te preocupes -la interrumpió un serio peli rosa- Ningún idiota le pondrá un dedo encima a mi Lucy -susurró antes de salir corriendo del gremio-_

* * *

Cada vez que Natsu recordaba la corta conversación con Mira la sangre le hervía. No le gustaba la idea de otra persona que no fuera él tocando a Lucy, nadie más que él podía tocarla.

\- Te voy a ayudar -dijo determinadamente el peli rosa acercandose más a la rubia quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de la cara de la chica. Lucy se movió incómoda al sentir el cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo-

\- ¿Qué? -Lucy parpadeo más roja que el pelo de Erza- ¿En que me vas a ayudar?

\- Te voy a ayudar a recuperar tu inspiración -repitió y sin previo aviso cogió a Lucy en brazos-

\- E-Espera

\- ¡Vamos a experimentar Luce! -dijo caminando hacía la cama de la chica y una vez allí lanzandola sin ninguna delicadeza sobre el colchón-

\- Esp- -demasiado tarde, Natsu ya estaba encima suyo y le había callado con un beso-

Ahora si que no entendia nada... definitivamente Lucy no entendía nada...

¿Qué demonios le había dicho Mira a Natsu para que las cosas acabaran así? Ah... Se rendía... Seguramente jamás lograría descubrirlo... pero una cosa estaba clara: desde este día, nunca más le faltaría inspiración para escribir un capítulo romántico.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Creo que no me gusta como ha quedado pero bueno... Les informo que la que tiene una maldita crisis de inspiración soy yo así que no me sorprende que no me guste...**

 **En fin, les dejo esto aquí, espero que a alguien le haya gustado.**

 **Dejen algun review plz** **Hasta luego!**


End file.
